rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicago Kindred
This page is for the Chicago Kindred in the End of Days campaign. For the Bureau 13 Chicago Kindred, see Kindred of Chicago Camarilla City Positions Prince: Luc (interim) (Ve) Seneshel: Marc Deprez (Ve) City Whip: Maxwell (Br) Keeper of Elysium: Miss Gertie (To) Sheriff: Balthazar (Br) Scourge (Proposed): Crystal (Tr), Damien (Br), Jason/“Son” (Ma), Kathy Glens (To), Nathaniel (No) Council of the Primogen • Brujah: Critias • Malkavian: O’Leary • Nosferatu: Khalid • Toreador: Annabelle • Tremere: Nicolai • Ventrue: The Learned Clan (Brujah) 1. Primogen: Critias (“Doctor” 5) In charge of courts, universities (Aus6,Dom5,Pres5) 2. Clan Whip: Damien (6, Cel4) 3. Sheriff: Balthazar (8 – Sheriff, Dom5) 4. Maxwell (6 - Former Prince, Cel5,Pot5,Pres7,Prot5) Inf: ChiPDIntAff– new! 5. Erichthro (7 - actually Tremere Caitiff) – new! 6. Joshua “Blackjack” (8 – social anarchist) In charge of unions believed dead: [[Bambi], Vinnie, Hank Cave, Theodore “Daddy D” Dooley, Ghengis, Gordon Keaton] Dead: Neil Graham, Marc Levesque, Travis Fett The Moon Clan (Malkavian) 1. Primogen: Maureen O’Leary (7) Aus5, In charge of health care community 2. Clan Whip: Jason (“Son”) (8, Aus3,Dom3,Obs3,Pres3) Inf: personal terrorized contacts 3. Bryan (7) – Bipolar loner, loves Bronwyn Inf: None 4. Bronwyn (8) – Bon Vivant, club owner, hates Corbin – new! 5. Claire (9) “Granddaughter” 6. Corbin (9) - Paris Hilton. Dilettante, judge, hates Bronwyn– new! 7. Raymond (9) In charge of police believed dead: Ben & Paula Smith, Neon Dead: Horace Turnbull, Johann Weltman; Dr. Animus, killed since last Conclave – terrible fire The Clan of the Hidden (Nosferatu) 1. Primogen: Khalid (GEN: 6) (Loner) 2. Clan Whip: Cedrick (GEN: 8) Politician– new! 3. Tammy (GEN: 7) (Child) 4. Nathaniel (GEN: 8) (Hateful) 5. Eddie (GEN: 13) – Tremere Ally [Left Town: Carl, Duck, Sammy, Selma, Thomas, Timmy] [Msg, believed dead: Amareth, the Chancellor, Elzbieta Jurofsky, Jurgis Rudkus] [Known Dead: Peter Walenski, Tommy “Euclid” Walker] The Clan of the Rose (Toreador) 1. Primogen: Annabelle Triabell (Gen6) 2. Clan Whip: “Portia” – Bon Vivant (Gen4) 3. Eletria: Bon Vivant – guards Portia (Gen5) – new to city 4. Miss Gertie – Storyteller. (Gen7) 5. Kathy Glens – Guitar fanatic (Gen10) 6. Bryn Shaw - Artist, (Gen13) – alive after all City – Hamilton believed dead: Maria, Michael & Sharon Payne, Tasoszius Kuszleika Dead: Sophia Ayes, Sir Henry Johnson, Bret Stryker Tremere: the Clan of Usurpers Primogen: Nicolai Pontifex of the Central Order of the United States: Nicolai Lord of the Greater Chicago Realm: Abraham DuSable 1. Regent of the Chicago Chantry Province: Roreca 2. Clan Whip: Garwood Marshall 3. Applicant for Scourge: Crystal Messenger from the Council: Astrid Thomas 4. Apprentice: Jing Wei Fledglings: 5. Alexandria Westrick– newish! 6. Dyliana Carter 7. Kyrissa Lyrien, horror writer– newish! Minions: Chicago Chantry Gargoyles: Golderath, Ublo-Satha Confirmed Deceased: Eaton Hill, Doug/Usel, Lewis Brooks III Disappeared, Presumed Dead: Rebecca The Kingship Clan (Ventrue) Prince: Luc Seneshel: Marc Deprez –– OW Lt 1. Primogen: 2. Clan Whip: Michel “Mike S” Sordinia – Italian female– – OW Lt 3. Horatio Ballard: Huge, Gen8, Inf: White-collar Business (surprise! Alive) – new! 4. Capone: Burned, but alive! Inf: Chicago mob– new! 5. Christoph Den Tandt – German male, in charge of Business– OW Lt – 6. Allister Warthington –new! 7. Chuc Luc –– new! 9. Vanessa Cooper –new! 10. Melinda Lossman –– new! City: Millicent, Warren believed dead: Lodin, Lorraine, Tommy Hinds, Brennon Thornhill Dead (helicoptor crash): Lawrence Ballard, Jackson, Peterson, Sovereign, Jacob Schupeter, Neally, Hurricane Weatherbottom, Edgar Drummond, Frank Gaughn, Phan Hong The Clan of the Hunt (Assamites) Primogen: (None – report to Morgan) 3: Brian, Enigma, and Nik Clan of the Family: Giovanni 1. Morgan Castrucci (unofficial Primogen) 2. Dr. Oliver Genet (11, medical comm.) The Clan of the Beast (Gangrel) (Camarilla until 1999) 1. Inyanga: (None – unofficially Primogen, Gen6, Ani5,Aux6,Prot6) 2. Sledgehammer Doyle – Gen7, Ani6 (Sab) 3. Rose – Gen8, Ani4,Prot4 4. Shejana – new- secr. Gypsy Ravnos Pack: Outside Chicago, but ready if needed believed dead: Jackie Goodman, Charles Waterstone Unwelcome in the City: * The Night Clan (Lasombra) * The Clan of Shapers (Tzimisce) * The Wanderer Clan (Ravnos) * The Unclaimed (Caitiff) * The Snake Clan (Setites) * The Clan of Death (Cappadocians) * The Healer's Clan (Salubri) OOC Note Many of the original Ventrue new to the Chicago campaign were named after members of The Passengers. The Passengers were a late-1970s Brussels postpunk / new wave band that later became better known as The Names. Original line-up included Michel Sordinia (bass, vocals), Marc Deprez (guitar), Robert Franckson (guitar), and Christophe Den Tandt (drums). References VTM: Chicago By Night, VTM: Chicago By Night 2nd Ed. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade